That's Our Girl
by The6thBionic
Summary: A series of one-shots where Adam and Chase have taken care of Bree. (Note: in some chapters Bree may be older than Chase; in some she may be younger. Adam will always be the oldest)
1. One-Shot 1

**Hey, hey! So I hope y'all enjoy all of these one-shots. I am updating at my own pace so it could take a while before these are updated; though I am posting 2 right now. I'm going to alternate between Adam and Chase chapters, and I may add a few Douglas, Donald, and Leo chapters as well. It's open requests so if you have an idea you'd like to see me write, leave it in the review section or shoot me a DM. :)**

 **Please R &R, fav, and follow! Also check out my other stories.**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Break, break, BREAK!" Adam's head snaps back as Bree quickly applies the break.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Well I'm pretty sure that woman didn't want to be ran over!"

Adam had been giving Bree driving lessons all day to prepare for her drivers test. He's noticed her being jittery since the started, and it seems to be getting worse.

"You know, I don't wanna drive anymore. I don't want my license." Her hands shake as she unbuckles her seatbelt to swap seats with her older brother.

"Wait, wait! We can't swap in the middle of the road, you have to pull over."

Slowly, and quite terribly, Bree pulls the car to the side of the road, opening her door.

Adam grabs her arm. "Uh uh! I'm not letting you quit."

"Please, Adam! I don't want to do this!" She begs on the verge of tears. Adam unbuckles his seatbelt and pulls his sister into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's too fast." She cries into his shirt. Pulling slightly away, she wipes her face.

"Don't you ever miss when it was just me, you, Chase, and Mr. Davenport down in the lab? When we weren't constantly looking over our shoulders? It was so simple back then. Then we went to school and now we're mentors at the academy and I-" she breaks down, quickly engulfed by Adam.

"Sh, it's gonna be okay." Adam may not be the brightest Davenport, but when it comes to his family, he knows exactly what to do.

"I know it's hard; growing up and all...but look for the bright side."

"Which is?" She sniffles, pulling away from him.

He shrugs. "I don't know, you're supposed to look for it! Hey, no matter how hard life gets, we're always gonna be here for you; you'll never go through it alone."

Bree smiles. "Thanks, Adam." She gives him a quick hug before rebuckling herself.

Chase, who had been asleep in the back seat - exhausted from a strenuous, one-person mission - sat up. "Why are we stopped?"

"You trust her driving enough to sleep that heavily?!" Adam teases, earning a punch from his younger sister.

Chase shrugs and falls back asleep against the window.


	2. One-Shot 2

**So since I'm posting this one the same time as I post the first one-shot I don't really have anything to say... XD**

 **remember this is an open request story, so leave ideas in the review section or shoot me a DM. :)**

 **R &R, fav and follow! Check out my other stories as well :D**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I walked to Chase's classroom. Before I entered, I wiped away the tears and hid that I had been crying the best I could; I didn't want to worry any of the students.

I walk through the door, seeing my brother in the middle of teaching combat. A few seconds later he locks eyes with me, I think he notices that I've been crying.

"Uh, okay, you all did great. Go ahead to lunch, don't forget next class starts at one."

As they exit, Chase quickly, yet calmly, walks towards me. "Hey-" he doesn't finish his sentence before I break down; him engulfing me in a tight embrace. No matter how much Adam teases him, Chase has hard, toned frame. The strength and warmth from him was just what I needed right now.

He pulls back, leaving an arm around my waist, pushing my hair back with his other hand. "What happened?"

 _ **1 HOUR EARLIER**_

"Caitlyn-...no-...CAITLYN!" I yell into the phone to stop her from talking, driving back to the academy.

"Look...you can't come to the academy this weekend...because...uh...we were just under attack yesterday! Yeah! And uh, It's way too dangerous...no-" I gasp, seeing an animal dash in front of me. I slam on my breaks, but even my super speed couldn't help me stop in time.

"Caitlyn, I gotta go." I quickly hang up the phone, hearing her cut off mumble of complaints.

I pull over to the side of the rode, using m super speed to pick up the animal and carry it to the grass.

Kneeling above it, I see it's a male puppy. His breathing is very shallow; blood trickling down his side.

Tears swell up in my eyes as I pick him up, placing him in my passenger seat. I do my best to ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach, gently wrapping my jacket around his wound.

Just as I climb into the drivers seat, I see the dog close his eyes; his body slightly deflating as he draws his last breath.

Tears roll down my cheeks as I gently rub his head. "I'm so sorry, boy."

 _ **1 HOUR LATER**_

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of teaching my students when I see Bree come into the back of the classroom. Tear stains showed on her face; I could see she was doing everything to hold in whatever it was bothering her.

"Uh, okay, you all did great. Go ahead to lunch, don't forget next class starts at one."

As the students exit, I calmly, yet quickly, make my way over to my sister.

"Hey-" before I can ask her what's wrong, tears flow from her eyes. I quickly embrace her tightly.

After a few seconds, I pull away, leaving one arm securely around her waist, pushing her hair back with the other.

"What happened?"

She sniffles, wrapping her arms around herself. "I-I-I ran over a p-puppy. H-he's d-dead."

I pull her closer again. A small feeling of relief washed over me, giving that my bionic intelligence - as usual - played through very worse scenarios that could have happened in my mind.

"Bree...hey..." I smothed stray strands of her hair down. "Sweetheart, it's okay."

"No it's not! I shouldn't have gotten my license." She sobs and I can feel how rapidly her heart is beating.

I lift her onto my desk and look her in the eyes. "Hey...deep breaths...sh...just breathe." She clenches tightly to my wrists. "Don't be hard on yourself; this could've happened to anyone."

"But it didn't, it happened to me! That puppies life ended because of me!" Choking on her tears, Bree buries her face in my shoulder.

I don't know what to do or how to make her feel better. "C'mere." I take her hand, Leading her to the Mentors Quarters. "What will make you feel better?" I ask as we sit on the couch, knowing there was nothing I could say to help.

"Hold me." She replies in a quiet, broken voice. She collapses into my chest; her tears and mascara leaving stains on my white uniform. "You might be here for a while."

My heart breaks as I lean back against the cushions; feeling her slightly relax against me, though the sobs still wrack her body. "I'll be here as long as you need me."


End file.
